


Pretty in Pink

by Pineapple__Princess



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, The Librarians (TV 2014) RPF
Genre: Couch Sex, F/M, Flirting, Romance, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineapple__Princess/pseuds/Pineapple__Princess
Summary: Alone at a party, Lindy Booth sends teasing selfies to her boyfriend Christian Kane. But when she returns home, she learns a little bit about communication and turn about being fair play.





	Pretty in Pink

Lindy asked for a photo of herself all dolled up for the party.  She intended to post it on her social media.  But she thought about sending it to Christian, she had to admit she was going to miss him tonight. It just wouldn't be a good idea if he came.  She was still technically married, legal separation or not.

Christian hadn't been involved in her marriage ending.  They'd been very careful to not get involved, despite the feelings that had been there.  She loved Jeff, still did, always would.  But they'd had a long talk and realized that they'd grown apart over the years. The many separations had taken their toll. When they were young, their being apart had lead to stolen weekends, most of which had involved them not going any further from the bed than it took to order room service or pizza. But time past and they both had wanted more than sex fueled reunions.  She wanted to cuddle with someone other than her teddy bear and he wanted to roll over and tell her about his latest writing breakthrough or writer's block.  They'd realized that they needed to end things while they still loved each other, instead of waiting until it had gotten ugly.  So when months after the separation was filed, she and Kane had decided to act on their feelings, it had been with Jeff's blessing.  She wasn't sure when they'd actually divorce, nearly 15 years of a shared life was hard to unravel, but part of her figured they wouldn't bother until one of them was ready to marry someone else.  Which probably wouldn't be an issue with Christian Kane as much as she was coming to love him.  Besides, she wasn't sure she wanted to get married again, she kinda felt like she and Jeff should have stayed living together.

But at any rate, though all of their friends and family knew about the relationship change with Christian, the public didn't. And a Hallmark party was the absolute last place to come out at.

She texted him the photo anyway.

"You look gorgeous, darlin'."

"I'm gonna miss you tonight."

"Me too.  But it's not my scene. You have a fantastic time. And if you see Alicia, tell her she owes me a Words with Friends rematch. That woman is fierce."

"Will do. XOXO."

Lindy sighed but grabbed her wrap.  She was used to going to these events alone.  She and Jeff never went together except to the movie premieres of the two movies they'd made together.  But she finally had someone in the same city and there they were again, apart. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, maybe there was fun to be had after all.  The dress was demure in a way, but it hugged her curves and she knew what buttons to push with her man.

Christian sighed as he flopped down on the sofa with his dog.  Wahya happily put his head on his lap for a scratch behind the ears as Kane looked at his phone.  He'd intended on playing a video game but he ended up throwing a movie on instead.  He looked at the phone at the photo of Lindy and sighed again. Why did he miss this girl so much?  It wasn't like she was across the country, she was at a party not all that far away.  She'd woken up in his bed that morning for crying out loud. 

He was a goner for Lindy Booth.  He knew it the second he'd laid eyes on her, when she'd been engaged to her long time boyfriend and he'd been in a relationship.  So much had changed, in those years in between.  They hadn't been that long really, but they'd sometimes felt like a lifetime. 

Now she was at a party, looking like a million dollars when she really should have been on his arm. That party wasn't his scene and it wasn't the place for them to appear together anyway.  He also was never one for Hollywood parties, she wasn't either, but these were more her people.  He was proud of her, her last movie had done so well (and he'd had to admit her playing a cowgirl had been a major turn-on) and she deserved this night to celebrate with Hallmark.  Didn't mean he couldn't try enticing her to ditch out a little early and see what that beautiful dress looked like on his floor.

That's when the first photo appeared.  Lindy bent at the waist, blowing a kiss, cleavage on full display. He nearly dropped his phone.

Then it got maddening . . . .

She wouldn't answer his texts.  Except with the occasional photo, always with a saucy smile in a not quite provocative but sure to push his buttons pose. 

What was worse was that the girl was tweeting.  Posting on instagram.  Replying to Alicia Witt!

But not to him.  He was seriously considering getting in the car, sweats be damned and carrying her out of that party.

Lindy was having a great time at the party, not the least of which was teasing Christian. But she really did get busy talking to people.  The food was great, the drinks were great and the people were so nice.  Plus she really did enjoy making Hallmark movies and hoped she could make more.  She adored Christmas movies and always said yes to them (if they fit in her schedule) but she was interested in making one in a different season. Maybe even a mystery, it would be a fun change to play the detective instead of the murderer after all.

She'd lost track of time chatting to a few people she'd worked with so when she finally saw the last text from Christian.  It had been twenty minutes since he sent it and her eyes widened.  _He wouldn't, would he?_

_Damnit Lindy if you don't answer me, I'm gonna go to that party and drag you out._

Okay, so maybe she'd pushed it a little far.  Course part of it was a simple mistake on her part of forgetting the game she was playing in favor of the party.   She quickly made her rounds of goodbyes and had the car take her to Kane's.

They'd exchanged keys pretty much as soon as they started dating.  They tended to prefer nights in when they were in LA and it made things much simpler to just show up at each other's places.

She took a deep breath and let herself in.  The house was mostly dark, Wahya was laying in his bed in the corner and raised his head to see who it was, only to put his head back down.  The tv was on and as she entered the living room, she saw Christian sit up and turn his head to look at her.

He didn't look as happy to see her as she'd hoped.

"Hi," she said softly. "I. . . ."

Christian jumped up and was to her faster than she'd ever seen him move before.  His eyes were dark and he pinned her in place with his stare.

"What . . .the . . .fuck . . .was that?"   He growled and his tone was low and dangerous.  But the shiver that his voice sent down Lindy's spine was not that of fear.

Possibly Lindy would have played coy or innocent, but she was having trouble getting her thoughts together.  Apparently all of the blood rushing south from one's brain was not reserved just for men, though this was the first time it had happened to her.  All she could do was stammer out a "what?" as Christian crowded her against the wall.  He chuckled, deep in his throat. 

"You were being a bad girl, huh beautiful?" he asked, a finger tracing a line from her ear down her throat and playing with the neckline of her dress.  All she could do was nod before he captured her lips with his.

The kiss was fierce and breathtaking, but the small part of Lindy's brain that could still function, realized it wasn't as possessive as she would have thought from his tone. No there was a little bit of worry in it. She swore to herself, Kane hid it well but he did have self doubts and while he probably would have responded well to the teasing, she did it all wrong. By ignoring his texts, he'd become scared she was ignoring him.  They'd have to talk later, all she could do right now was pour reassurance into the kiss and he seemed to respond, the kiss becoming slightly less frantic, but no less charged.

They broke off so they could breath and he huskily whispered, "turn around," into her ear.  She complied and she could feel his arousal against her back as he stepped into her.  The scrap of lace that was her thong, she knew was soaked.  She wasn't sure how much more she could take, she needed him and to assure him that she'd met nothing but good things by her teasing. He was near her ear again, but he surprised her with what he said.

"This okay?" her heart clenched.  Of course, Christian would ask.  He'd always been very much about consent in their relationship and what's more, he was deep down a gentle soul. He wanted her, but she'd call the shots, no matter how charged he was.

"Yes," she breathed. "It's okay."

"Let me know . . .if . . .I'll . . . ."

"I know," she said softly. "If I'm uncomfortable, we'll do something else. Same goes for you, too, okay?"

She felt him nod, "Lindy . . . ."

"I know, I'm sorry, I meant to flirt and I did it all wrong. We'll talk about  it.  But, come on, I've been a bad girl and I think you need to take me out of this dress."

"Real bad girl," he agreed, working the zipper on her dress, his mouth chasing his hands down the bare skin revealed. "Didn't think you had a bra on."

"Nah," she said softly, "it held me up. Pasties though," she giggled. "Hallmark."

He laughed at that and felt much better. Oddly enough, the best sex with Lindy involved them laughing. Sometimes because she was ticklish in the oddest places, sometimes because they'd bump noses. What he had with her was real and he liked laughing with her. He loved her and maybe a little later tonight, he'd tell her so.  But until then, he had that amazing back of hers to explore.

Eventually the dress hit the floor, though by then they were both panting.  Lindy was actually quivering and when he set to work removing the thong that barely qualified as underwear, it was pretty obvious she was soaking wet.

"Beautiful, you gonna be okay, you're a little shaky," his voice was concerned even though he was completely turned on about the state he'd put her in.

She was out of breath, "I'm thinking the couch, baby.  The shoes aren't gonna hold me up for wall sex if you're gonna make my legs buckle like that."

He chuckled again. "Them are damn hot shoes, but alright. Ready?"  She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist and lifted her up.  All she was wearing were those killer heels which dug deliciously into his back as her legs wrapped around his waist and he carried her the few steps to the couch. No way were they making it up the stairs. 

"You're wearing too much," she pouted as he set her down on the couch.  "Take 'em off, I'm too tired to do anything but watch."

He laughed at her and obliged, though he probably went slower than he really wanted to. Turn about was fair play in this torture thing.  When finally he'd finished undressing, he sat next to her on the couch.  He preferred women on top and Lindy was only too happy to oblige, quickly straddling his hips and considering how ready they both were, wasting no time in sinking down on to him.  They both moaned at the contact and then Lindy started rocking against him.

 He put one hand at her hip and snaked the other one between them to work at her clit.  Lindy moaned and rocked harder.   She was so close and he couldn't help his grin when she fell over the edge.  But the grin was hers when try as he might, her clenching swept him over before he could stop himself.

"Sorry," he murmured when their breaths evened out. "I planned on holding out a little, you just oh wow."

She giggled against his shoulder. "It's okay, that was fine, I got what I needed."

"Lin," he said, brushing her hair out of her face, when they both had settled. He knew they should probably clean up first, but he didn't want to wait. "I'm sorry if I scared you tonight."

She shook her head. "You didn't scare me, clearly. And it's my fault. I shouldn't have ignored you like I did. It's no excuse but my relationship with Jeff was very different communication wise."

"You were with him a real long time, kiddo.  It's gotta be tough to change your ways."

She nodded. "That's just it. You're not him and I was just a kid when I was with anyone else. So please, be patient with me? I'll learn how to be with you."

"Both ways, baby. I'm not an easy man to live with. But I have changed, I know I have, time and wants. I love you and I want to keep you . . . as long as you'll have me."

"I love you too," Lindy caressed his face. "And I want to keep you too. As long as you'll have me."

They kissed and then Lindy shifted with a sigh. "Okay, let's get cleaned up and then I'll tell you about the food. Oh my God, you would have loved it . . . ."

 

 The End


End file.
